AK-74u
:For the assault rifle variant seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AK-74. For the similarly-named weapon, see AK-47. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ak-74u#AKS-74U AK-74u] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-74u is classed as a submachine gun. It is first found on the level Crew Expendable and seen occasionally throughout the game being used by the Russian Loyalists, Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in Blackout and during the subsequent level, Hunted. In the level F.N.G. it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attached, however it can't be used. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil despite the visual 'bouncing', and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or silencer (same as an Assault Rifle). The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decays over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Image:ak74u_4.png|AK-74u Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Iron sight Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with grenade launcher, as seen in F.N.G. File:Aks74u-.JPG|Reloading the AK-74u Call of Duty: Black Ops The AK74u appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, however the name has no hyphen like its Call of Duty 4 ''counterpart. It appears to have the stock removed. Singleplayer The AK-74u appears in the levels "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption." It is used commonly by NVA soldiers & the Red Army. Multiplayer The AK74u is made available for purchase upon reaching level 17, and costs 2000 CoD Points. It is the second most damaging submachine gun, tied with the MP5k, losing only to the Skorpion and has a predictable upwards recoil pattern. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, with the damage drop-off and recoil making it difficult to use at long ranges. The AK74u has a slower rate of fire compared to other submachine guns, but this can be mitigated with the Rapid Fire attachment. It is eligible to have the grenade launcher attachment. The AK74u is the only Sub-Machine Gun that is capable of using a Grenade Launcher. thumb|500px|right Attachments: *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Dual Mags *Extended Mags *ACOG *Reflex *Grip *Rapid Fire *Grenade Launcher Zombies The AK-74u is available from the Mystery Box or off the wall for 1200 points. It has low recoil, a moderate rate of fire and low damage. It is an effective weapon for the early rounds. Pack-a-Punching it will double its ammo and add a reflex sight with a random aiming reticule. Ak-74you.PNG|The AK-74u in the multiplayer map Summit. AK-74u.jpg|The AK-74u's Iron Sights in ''Black Ops AK-74u Icon.jpg|The AK-74u's killfeed icon in Black Ops Unavngivet.png|The AK-74u, seen as a pick-up icon in the Jungle trailer. Notice the "Red-Dot" in the text. AK74YOUSTATS.JPG|The AK74u's stats in Create A Class Sprzblackops.jpg|The other player is holding an Ak-74u with Grip AKs74uzombiepap.jpg|AK-74u Pack-a-Punched AKs74uzombiepapsight.jpg|Pack a Punched AK-74u ADS. shot0069.jpg|AK-74u with extended magazine Trivia *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47, only a little bit faster. *A version of the AK-74u can be found on the level "F.N.G." with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it, although it is unusable. It is the only place where this version can be found. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the serial number on the AK-74u is R060479. *AK-74u magazines can be found throughout levels in Modern Warfare 2, such as "Loose Ends," meaning it may have been planned to have been included at some point in the game's development. *This is the first and only submachine gun in any ''Call of Duty ''game to have a grenade launcher as an attachment in multiplayer. *When the grenade launcher is equipped, the front of the AK is tilted upwards and the sights are misaligned. :*Also, the AK74u uses a unique grenade launcher, the BS-1. *The AK74u is the only submachine gun that actually gets a vertical foregrip when the grip attachment is put on it, unlike other submachine guns, which have a stock with this attachment. *In Black Ops, the AK74u has no stock attached. Video Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare gameplay with the AK-74u 400px References Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons